The invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus having a magnet system for generating a steady magnetic field, a coil system for generating gradient fields, an rf transmitter coil and an rf coil system with coils overlapping each other partly for the detection of magnetic resonance signals generated in an object.
Such an apparatus is described in the aforementioned parent application. In the apparatus described therein the restriction is experienced that also when surface coils are used which overlap each other partly in the direction of width for the signal detection the extent of an object to be measured in one series is restricted by the width dimension of each of the coils individually. Measured in the longitudinal direction of the coils an area corresponding to the full width of the coil system can be measured in one series by rapidly switching to a subsequent coil, but cross-sections in the width direction can be composed therefrom only via signal processing in which, for example, a great redundance of measured data has to be stored and the measuring time is thus adversely influenced.